bee_swarm_simulatorfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:GumdropTheGummyBee/Bee Swarm Ideas
This has gotten really popular. Thank you all for the support! All of these ideas were made entirely or partially by me. If an idea of mine is the same as yours, it is either purely coincidental or some kind of subconscious inspiration. This is WIP. Recent Changes Fields Twig Field *Located in 30 bee area. (On the right is a bridge leading to a platform with the field on it). *Same size as Pineapple Patch. *20% white, 40% blue, 40% red. *70% small, 20% double, 10% large. *Every minute, 2-4 Stick Nymphs (level 9) are spawned. They work just like their stickbug counter-parts. The spawn time is not affected by monster respawn time buffs. *The field is decorated with sticks in the corners of the field. *Twig Field Cadet: -1% monster respawn times. *Twig Field Hotshot: -2% monster respawn times. *Twig Field Ace: -3% monster respawn times. *Twig Field Master: -4% monster respawn times. *Twig Field Grandmaster: -5% monster respawn times. *Field drops - Pineapples, sunflower seeds, and gumdrops. Rare drops include enzymes, oil, and glue. Bees that like the Twig Field: *Lion Bee *Rage Bee *Vicious Bee Bees that dislike the Twig Field: *Baby Bee *Basic Bee Gummy Field *Located in 30 bee area. (On the left is a bridge leading to a platform with the field on it.) *Same size as Rose Field. *1/3 white, 1/3 blue, 1/3 red. *10% small, 65% double, 25% large. *2 Gummy Beetles (level 9) spawn here. *Every 30 seconds, the field generates gumdrops that cover the field. *The field is decorated with gumdrops in the corners. *Gummy Field Cadet: +5% goo *Gummy Field Hotshot: +10% goo *Gummy Field Ace: +15% goo *Gummy Field Master: +20% goo *Gummy Field Grandmaster: +25% goo *Field drops - Gumdrops, strawberries, blueberries, and pineapples. Rare drops include glue. Bees that like the Gummy Field: *Gummy Bee *Dripping Bee *Gumdrop Bee Bees that dislike the Gummy Field: *Tabby Bee *Carpenter Bee This is the music for the Twig and Gummy Fields. Grape Field *Located in 10 bee zone. *Same size as Strawberry Field. *50% blue, 50% red. *18% small, 55% double, 27% large. *1 ladybug (level 5) and 1 rhino beetle (level 5) spawn here. *The field is decorated with grapes in the corners. *Grape Field Cadet: +5% pollen *Grape Field Hotshot: +10% pollen *Grape Field Ace: +15% pollen *Grape Field Master: +20% pollen *Grape Field Grandmaster: +25% pollen *Field drops - strawberries and blueberries. Rare drops include red extract and blue extract. Bees that like the Grape Field: *Crimson Bee *Cobalt Bee *Demo Bee Bees that dislike the Grape Field: *Bomber Bee *Riley Bee *Bucko Bee Gummy Bee (NPC) *Located in Gummy Bear's Lair. *Gives quests about collecting goo, rewards always include 1 glue but sometimes has other special rewards. *You can’t talk to him without a Gummy Bee of your own. (Your Gummy Bee talks to the Gummy Bee NPC for you, and I’m too lazy to add more translator quests.) *x = Number of Gummy Bee quests completed + 1. Jelly Bear Quests (15) Dialogue White HQ The White HQ is a new HQ found in the 25 bee area. In the HQ is the Gifted Bomber Belt Bag, Gifted Rascal Guard, Gifted Bumble Guard, and the white teleporter. (teleports you to moon amulet generator). To get to it, you go down a flight of stairs in the top shop, bringing you to the White HQ entrance. You need 25 bee types to enter it. Time Shop The Time Shop is a secret shop behind the Wealth Clock. In it, are time-themed gear and accessories. You need Playtime Master or higher to enter. Pumpkin Shop The Pumpkin Shop is a secret shop behind the largest pumpkin in the Pumpkin Patch. n it you can buy Pumpkin Bee and Magic beans. *Magic Beans cost 25 pumpkin seeds. *Pumpkin Bee costs 250 pumpkin seeds. Consumables *Star Fragments: Gain 1 whenever getting a gifted bee. (Can be a dupe and can come from eggs, jelly, and treats). Used in crafting, and also when used gives x2 luck for 1 minute. *Sun Beams: Whenever a beam hits a flower, the flower has a 1% chance of dropping a photon shard. (Only the person who's beamstorm activated can pick it up). Used in crafting, and also when used gives x2 pollen from bees for 1 minute. *Festive Bows: Gain 1 whenever you get a festive gift. Used in crafting, and also when used gives x2 treats from tokens for 1 minute. *Shiny Stingers: Gain 1 whenever defeating a Rogue Vicious Bee. Used in crafting, and also when used gives x2 bee attack speed for 1 minute. *Pumpkin Seeds: Gain 1 as a random from from the Pumpkin Patch or from sprouts of epic rarity or higher (1 per token, up to 10 tokens spawn per sprout). Used in crafting, and also when used gives x2 treats from tokens for 1 minute. *Sticks: Gain 1 for every 1 million points scored in a stick bug challenge (awarded at the end of the challenge). Used in crafting, and also when used traps all non-bosses in the field you're in in a twig trap, slowing them down and dealing 3 damage per second. Lasts 10 seconds. Bees Clone Bee2.png|Clone Bee D9aef948199c1c590e3aae39a6a2f970.png|Booster Bee Dbee.png|Dripping Bee CBee.png|Concentrated Bee Ibee.png|Inferno Bee Wbee.png|Water Bee Gbee.png|Gumdrop Bee Dittobee.png|Ditto Bee (Idea by: JesseTheBeast) Cardbee.png|Card Bee Scavengerbee.png|Scavenger Bee Rainybee.png|Rainy Bee Jellybee.png|Jelly Bee FfBee.png|Firefly Bee Pumpkinbee.png|Pumpkin Bee Flowerbee.png|Flower Bee Stickbee.png|Stick Bee Gifted Clone Bee.png|Gifted Clone Bee Gboosterb.png|Gifted Booster Bee GDbee.png|Gifted Dripping Bee GCbee.png|Gifted Concentrated Bee GIbee.png|Gifted Inferno Bee GWbee.png|Gifted Water Bee GGbee.png|Gifted Gumdrop Bee Gifteddittobee.png|Gifted Ditto Bee (Idea by: JesseTheBeast) Giftedcardbee.png|Gifted Card Bee Giftedscavengerbee.png|Gifted Scavenger Bee Giftedrainybee.png|Gifted Rainy Bee Giftedjellybee.png|Gifted Jelly Bee GiftedFfBee.png|Gifted Firefly Bee Giftedpumpkinbee.png|Gifted Pumpkin Bee Giftedflowerbee.png|Gifted Flower Bee Giftedstickbee.png|Gifted Stick Bee Clone Bee - Colorless Event *Costs: 500 tickets (Bought in ticket tent). *Energy: 20 *Speed: 14 *Attack: 1 *Collects 10 pollen in 4 seconds *Converts 80 honey in 4 seconds *Abilities: **Clone: Summons 2 clone bees to help attack, gather pollen, and convert pollen to honey. Clones last 30 seconds. Clones cannot produce this ability. (Ability produced when active, spawns every 1-2 minutes). **Buzz Bomb+ *Gifted Bonus: Improved Clone ability. (Summons an extra clone, all clones have x2 stats, and lasts for a minute). *Favorite Treat: None *Permanent Passive: None *Field Preferences: **Likes: Dandelion, Bamboo **Dislikes: Clover Booster Bee - Colorless Event *Costs: 500 tickets (Bought in ticket tent). *Energy: 30 *Speed: 15 *Attack: 1 *Collects 200 pollen in 1 second *Converts 80 honey in 3 seconds *Abilities: **Red Boost **Blue Boost **Field Boost: Summons a token that grants a x1 boost for any field. (Spawns every 15-20 minutes, cannot boost ant challenge field, spawns when active or inactive). *Gifted Bonus: +25% red and blue pollen. *Favorite Treat: None *Permanent Passive: None *Field Preferences: **Likes: Clover, Grape, Cactus, Mountain Top **Dislikes: Spider, Pumpkin Dripping Bee - Blue Legendary *Energy: 30 *Speed: 14 *Attack: 1 *Collects 10 pollen in 4 seconds *Converts 320 honey in 4 seconds *Abilities: **Dripping Bees: Apply the Dripping Passive to all bees for 15 seconds. (Spawns when farming). **Splat: Covers 13 surrounding flowers in goo. (Spawns when farming). *Gifted Bonus: +10% goo. *Favorite Treat: Blueberry *Permanent Passive: Dripping *Field Preferences: **Likes: Blue Flower, Bamboo, Pine Tree, Gummy **Dislikes: Mushroom, Strawberry, Rose Inferno Bee - Red Legendary *Energy: 20 *Speed: 12 *Attack: 4 *Collects 15 pollen in 4 seconds *Converts 70 honey in 4 seconds *Abilities: **Erupt: Lava is sprayed onto the field (similar to gumdrop barrage), collecting 5 pollen per second for each flower that has lava on it. Lava lasts 5 seconds (+0.2 seconds per level). (Spawns when farming). **Flaming Bees: Apply the Burning Passive to all bees for 15 seconds. (Spawns when farming). *Gifted Bonus: +10% red pollen. *Favorite Treat: Strawberry *Permanent Passive: Flaming *Field Preferences: **Likes: Mushroom, Strawberry, Rose, Cactus **Dislikes: Blue Flower, Bamboo, Pine Tree Water Bee - Blue Epic *Energy: 30 *Speed: 15 *Attack: 1 *Collects 10 pollen in 3 seconds *Converts 90 honey in 3 seconds *Abilities: **Blue Boost **Splash: Fully regrows 13 surrounding flowers. (Spawns when farming). *Gifted Bonus: +10% blue pollen. *Favorite Treat: Blueberry *Permanent Passive: Regrowth *Field Preferences: **Likes: Blue Flower, Bamboo, Pine Tree **Dislikes: Mushroom, Strawberry, Rose Concentrated Bee - Red Epic *Energy: 25 *Speed: 13 *Attack: 2 *Collects 15 pollen in 5 seconds *Converts 100 honey in 5 seconds *Abilities: **Red Boost **Focus *Gifted Bonus: +20% ability token lifespan. **Favorite Treat: Sunflower Seed *Permanent Passive: None *Field Preferences: **Likes: Mushroom, Sunflower, Strawberry, Rose **Dislikes: Blue Flower, Bamboo Gumdrop Bee - Colorless Epic *Energy: 25 *Speed: 15 *Attack: 1 *Collects 10 pollen in 4 seconds *Converts 120 honey in 4 seconds *Abilities: **Splat: Covers 13 surrounding flowers in goo. (Spawns when farming). *Gifted Bonus: +5% instant goo conversion. *Favorite Treat: Pineapple *Permanent Passive: Dripping *Field Preferences: **Likes: Pineapple, Gummy **Dislikes: Pumpkin Ditto Bee - Colorless Event (Idea by: JesseTheBeast) *Costs: 100 royal jelly, 100 gumdrops, 1,000,000 honey, 100 tickets. (Made in blender, takes 1 day to craft, can only make once). *Energy: 20 *Speed: 14 *Attack: 1 *Collects 10 pollen in 4 seconds *Converts 80 honey in 4 seconds *Abilities: **Transform: Ditto Bee transforms into a random bee in your hive, with the exact same stats and abilities. (Cannot transform into event bees unless gifted.) (Spawns when active or inactive.) *Gifted Bonus: Improved transform ability. (Allows Ditto Bee to transform into event bees.) *Favorite Treat: None *Permanent Passive: None *Field Preferences: **Likes: (Likes of the bee it transforms into) **Dislikes: (Dislikes of the bee it transforms into) Card Bee - Red Event *Costs: 500 tickets (Bought in ticket tent). *Energy: 20 *Speed: 15 *Attack: 3 *Collects 13 pollen in 4 seconds *Converts 87 honey in 3 seconds *Abilities: **Card Throw: Throws a spinning card that collects 3 red pollen, 2 white pollen, and 1 blue pollen from flowers as it spins across the field. Card disappears after 3 seconds. (Spawns when farming). **Luck of the Draw: 3 cards appear at the top of your screen. You can choose 1 card by clicking/tapping on it. Each card has a reward. (Spawns when active or inactive). ***Luck of the draw rewards: 1000n honey (n = Card Bee's level), 1n of any treat (excluding moon charms, star treats, and regular treats) (n = Card Bee's level), or any ability in the game. *Gifted Bonus: +20% red pollen, Enhanced "Luck of the Draw". (Enhanced "Luck of the Draw" allows you to pick 2 cards). *Favorite Treat: None *Permanent Passive: None *Field Preferences: **Likes: Clover, Spider, Rose **Dislikes: Pine Tree, Twig Scavenger Bee - Colorless Legendary *Energy: 30 *Speed:13 *Attack: 3 *Collects 20 pollen in 3 seconds *Converts 80 honey in 4 seconds *Abilities: **Scavenging Bees: Apply the Scavenge Passive to all bees for 15 seconds. (Spawns when farming). **Buzz Bomb+ *Gifted Bonus: +15% bomb pollen. *Favorite Treat: Sunflower Seed *Permanent Passive: Scavenge *Field Preferences: **Likes: Spider, Pine Tree **Dislikes: Strawberry, Pineapple Rainy Bee - Blue Event *Costs: 500 tickets (Bought in ticket tent). *Energy: 40 *Speed: 16 *Attack: 2 *Collects 10 pollen in 3 seconds *Converts 100 honey in 3 seconds *Abilities: **Regrowth Bees: Apply the Regrowth Passive to all bees for 15 seconds. (Spawns when farming). **Splash+: Fully regrows 29 surrounding flowers. (Spawns when farming). *Gifted Bonus: +20% blue pollen. *Favorite Treat: None *Permanent Passive: Regrowth *Field Preferences: **Likes: Blue Flower, Bamboo, Pine Tree **Dislikes: Mushroom, Spider, Strawberry, Rose Jelly Bee - Colorless Event *Obtained by completing Jelly Bear's quest line. *Energy: 20 *Speed: 21 *Attack: 2 *Collects 60 pollen in 3 seconds *Converts 80 honey in 4 seconds *Abilities: **Jelly Bean: Throws 5 (+1 per level) jelly beans into the field you're in. (Spawns when farming). **Jelly Gift: Throws 5 (+1 per level) jelly beans around every player in the server, gives you the jelly bean sharing buff, and gives everyone 1-3 jelly beans in their inventory. (Spawns when active or inactive). **Magic bean: Throws out a magic bean into the field you're in, summoning a sprout. (Spawns when farming, rare ability). *Gifted Bonus: +1 jelly bean per jelly bean use. *Favorite Treat: None *Permanent Passive: None *Field Preferences: **Likes: Spider, Pine Tree, Rose **Dislikes: Clover, Pineapple, Stump Firefly Bee - Colorless Event *Costs: 1000 moon charms (Bought on a platform connected to Moon Amulet Generator). *Energy: 60 *Speed: 14 *Attack: 1 *Collects 20 pollen in 4 seconds *Converts 160 pollen in 2 seconds *Abilities: **Moon Charm: Generates a moon charm for you (+1 moon charm per 5 levels). (Spawns when active or inactive). **Nightlight: Sends down a dark beam in a 4x4 area, collecting and tripling all pollen, and leaves sparkles on 50% of the flowers hit. (Spawns when farming). **Sparkly Bees: Apply the Sparkly Passive to all bees for 10 seconds. (Spawns when farming). *Gifted Bonus: +40% white pollen. *Favorite Treat: None *Permanent Passive: Nocturnal, Sparkly *Field Preferences: **Likes: Bamboo, Spider, Strawberry, Pineapple, Cactus, Rose **Dislikes: Stump, Pine Tree, Pumpkin Pumpkin Bee - Colorless Event *Costs: 250 pumpkin seeds (Bought in Pumpkin Shop). *Energy: 30 *Speed: 15 *Attack: 3 *Collects 50 pollen in 4 seconds *Converts 80 pollen in 4 seconds *Abilities: **Spook: All non-boss mobs in the field get stunned for 2 seconds, then move slower for a minute. (Spawns when attacking). **Buzz Bomb+ *Gifted Bonus: +25% buzz bomb pollen. *Favorite Treat: None *Permanent Passive: Nocturnal *Field Preferences: **Likes: Mushroom, Spider, Pumpkin **Dislikes: Dandelion, Rose Flower Bee - Colorless Event *Costs: 500 tickets (Bought in ticket tent). *Energy: 30 *Speed: 16 *Attack: 1 *Collects 100 pollen in 3 seconds *Converts 120 pollen in 4 seconds *Abilities: **Splash+: Fully regrows 29 surrounding flowers. (Spawns when farming). **Splash: Fully regrows 13 surrounding flowers. (Spawns when farming). *Gifted Bonus: +1 range on all sprinklers. *Favorite Treat: None *Permanent Passive: Regrowth *Field Preferences: **Likes: Blue Flower, Dandelion, Cactus, Rose **Dislikes: Mushroom, Pumpkin Stick Bee - Colorless Event *Costs: 250 tickets (Talk to Stick Bug and ask to make a Stick Bee). *Energy: 40 *Speed: 18 *Attack: 4 *Collects 120 pollen in 3 seconds *Converts 160 pollen in 3 seconds *Abilities: **Twig Trap: Trap 1 (+1 per 3 levels) non-boss in twigs, slowing their movement and dealing 3 damage per second. Lasts 10 seconds. **Defense Totem: Gives you +25% defense for 10 seconds. **Rage *Gifted Bonus: +1 bee attack. *Favorite Treat: None *Permanent Passive: Dancing *Field Preferences: **Likes: Mushroom, Pine Tree **Dislikes: Mountain Top Bee Passive Abilities Bee passive abilities are passive abilities for bees. Unlike item passive abilities, bee passive abilities activate whenever a bee collects pollen. Some bees have permanent passive abilities, while others can only be gained from ability tokens. Different passive abilities can stack, but a bee can't have 2 of the same passive abilities. *Flaming - Whenever a bee collects pollen, apply the burning effect to the flower they collected. (Burning effect - Lasts 5 seconds, collects 5 pollen from the burning flower per second). **Bees with a permanent flaming passive include: Fire Bee, Demon Bee, and Inferno Bee. *Dripping - Whenever a bee collects pollen, leave goo on that flower. **Bees with a permanent dripping passive include: Gumdrop Bee, Dripping Bee, and Gummy Bee. *Scavenge - Whenever a bee collects pollen, dig up a treat that corresponds to the field. (Strawberry for red fields (including rose field), blueberry for blue fields, sunflower seed for sunflower field, pineapple for pineapple patch. In white fields (excluding mountain top field), 50% for sunflower seeds, 50% for pineapple. In mountain top field, 50% for strawberry, 50% for blueberry). **Bees with a permanent scavenge passive include: Scavenger Bee, Festive Bee, and Puppy Bee. *Regrowth - Whenever a bee collects pollen, fully regrow that flower. **Bees with a permanent regrowth passive include: Bubble Bee, Water Bee, Flower Bee, and Rainy Bee. *Nocturnal - Whenever it is nighttime, bees with this passive will have x2 stats. **Bees with a permanent nocturnal passive include: Firefly Bee, Pumpkin Bee, and Vicious Bee. *Sparkly - Whenever a bee collects pollen, there is a 15% chance it will leave sparkles on that flower. **Bees with a permanent sparkly passive include: Diamond Bee, Firefly Bee, and Gummy Bee. *Wealthy - Whenever a bee collects pollen, a honey token is spawned where the bee collected from. **Bees with a permanent wealthy passive include: Honey Bee and Diamond Bee. *Dancing - Whenever a bee collects pollen, it will do a small dance and increase it's own movespeed by 25% for 3 seconds. **Bees with a permanent dancing passive include: Music Bee and Stick Bee Mobs RobloxScreenShot20190223 185828335.png|Gummy Beetle Honeyling.png|Honeyling Gummy Beetle *Location: **Gummy Field (2 Gummy Beetles) *Respawns every 10 minutes *Level: 9 *Health: 50 *Battle Points: 3 *Honey: 100 *Damage: 10 *Bond: 3 *Drops: **Guaranteed: ***3 battle points ***150 honey (luck: +amount) ***Gumdrops (luck: +drop rate, increments of 1, 3, 5 or 10) **Possible: ***Ticket (5% chance) (luck: +drop rate, increments of 1, 5 or 10) ***Strawberry (luck: +drop rate, increments of 1 or 10) ***Blueberry (luck: +drop rate, increments of 1 or 10) ***Dripping Bee egg ***Royal Jelly (luck: +drop rate, increments of 1 or 3) ***Red Extract ***Blue Extract ***Glue (luck: +drop rate, increments of 1 or 3) Honeyling *Location: **Every Field (every 1-15 minutes, a random flower in a random field becomes yellow, when you walk over it, the Honeyling spawns) *Respawns every 1-15 minutes *Level: 1 (in Base Grounds), 2 (past Basic Gate), 3 (past Brave Gate), 4 (past Honey Gate), and 5 (past Lion Gate) *Health: 1000 x level *Battle Points: 1 *Honey: 10,000 x level *Damage: 0 *Bond: 0 *If not killed within 1 minute of it spawning, it will hop into the flowers and disappear *Drops: **Guaranteed: ***1 battle point ***10000 honey x level **Possible: ***Honey Bee egg (1/10) ***Diamond Bee egg (1/50) Events Gummystorm *Twice as rare as natural honeystorms. *Only affects a single field. *Lasts half as long as a honeystorm. *Completely covers a field in goo until gummystorm is over. *Drops gumdrop and glue tokens. *Text when a gummystorm occurs: **''A gummystorm is forming in the (field name)...'' Rain *Has a 1/6 chance of happening whenever it becomes day. *Effects all fields. *Ends when it becomes night. *Flowers grow back 2 times quicker. *Dark clouds can be seen in the sky with water particles falling down. *Sprouts occur twice as often. *Text when rain occurs: **''�� You see clouds forming in the sky... ��'' Drought *Has a 1/6 chance of happening whenever it becomes day. *Effects all fields. *Ends when it becomes night. *Flowers grow back 2 times slower. *The world has a faint orange glow when a drought happens. *Sprouts cannot spawn naturally, and manually planted sprouts always spawn as a regular or rare sprout. *Text when a drought occurs: **''☀️ The sun seems to beat down harder today... ☀️'' The Marketplace The Marketplace is a small shop near Black Bear and the ticket tent. There are 3 items chosen at random every hour to be put for sale for honey. Items include treats, royal jelly, crafting ingredients, magic beans, field dice, micro-converters, and rarely eggs and specific bee jelly. Honey cost depends on the item, but for items you can already purchase with honey are cheaper (For example, royal jelly might costs 500,000 honey instead of 1,000,000 honey). You can only buy 1 of each item, however they may come in groups (For example, you could buy 50 strawberries at once but you won't be able to buy anything from that slot until The Marketplace is restocked). The restock time for The Marketplace is global, meaning it's the same for all servers. When The Marketplace is restocked, a message is sent out by the server saying: �� The Marketplace has been restocked! �� Items, Gears, and Accessories Gloves Gloves are new accessories that go on your hands. They increase tool swing speed (how fast you use your tool) and pollen from tools, along with other buffs. Credit to Amazingamer360 for glove pictures. Accessory Modifications Some accessories can have modifications bought for them, increasing their power. An accessory can only have 1 modification at a time. Boot Mods Sprinkler Boots.png|Sprinkler Boots (Credits to Amazingamer360 for picture). SoakerBoots_.png|Soaker Boots (Credits to Amazingamer360 for picture). Goldengusherboots.png|Gusher Boots (Credits to JesseTheBeast for picture). Diamonddrenchers.png|Drencher Boots (Credits to JesseTheBeast for picture). Tss.png|Saturator Boots (Credits to JesseTheBeast for picture). Fireboot.png|Flaming Boots (Credits to JesseTheBeast for picture). Sunboots.png|Beam Boots (Credits to JesseTheBeast for picture). Sprinkler Boots *Attaches a mini basic sprinkler to your boots. *Costs 1,111,111 honey, must have 10 cadet badges. *Bought in the Badge Bearer's Guild. *Stats: **Radius: 7 **Power: 4 x 1 (1 sprinkler) **Rate: 6 seconds Soaker Boots *Attaches 2 mini silver soakers to your boots. *Costs 22,222,222 honey, must have 10 hotshot badges. *Bought in Badge Bearer's Guild. *Stats: **Radius: 7 **Power: 4 x 2 (2 sprinklers, each with 4 power) **Rate: 5.5 seconds Gusher Boots *Attaches 3 mini golden gushers to your boots. *Costs 333,333,333 honey, must have 10 ace badges. *Bought in Badge Bearer's Guild. *Stats: **Radius: 8 **Power: 4 x 3 (3 sprinklers, each with 4 power) **Rate: 5 seconds Drencher Boots *Attaches 4 diamond drenchers to your boots. *Costs 4,444,444,444 honey, must have 10 master badges. *Bought in Badge Bearer's Guild. *Stats: **Radius: 8 **Power: 5 x 4 (4 sprinklers, each with 5 power) **Rate: 5 seconds Saturator Boots *Attaches a mini supreme saturator to your boots. *Costs 55,555,555,555 honey, must have 10 grandmaster badges. *Bought in Badge Bearer's Guild *Stats: **Radius: 16 **Power: 10 x 1 (1 sprinkler) **Rate: 1 second Flaming Boots *Your boots leave behind a fiery trail. *Costs: 75,000,000 honey, 75 red extracts, 25 enzymes. *Bought in the Lava Obby Shop. (Next to the Demon Mask). *Stats: **x1.2 red pollen, immunity to fire ant trails. **Passive Ability: Fiery Trail, leaves behind a trail of fire that deals 5 damage to enemies and applies the burning effect to flowers. (collects 5 pollen per second, lasts 5 seconds). Beam Boots *Your boots have a chance to send down beams of light. *Costs: 2,500,000,000 honey, 50 glitter, 50 enzymes, 50 oil, 100 photon shards. *Bought in the Ace Shop. *Stats: **+5% instant conversion. **Passive Ability: Beam Trail, every flower you step on has a 1% chance at sending down a beam (exactly the same as a beam from Photon Bee's Beamstorm ability) that doubles and instantly converts all pollen from the flower you're standing on. Gummy Boots Side note: The Gummy Boots in Gummy Bear's lair are '''replaced' by this boot mod.'' *Your boots leave a trail of goo behind you. *Costs: 100,000,000,000 honey, 999 glue, 300 red extract, 300 blue extract, 300 glitter. *Bought in Gummy Bear's Lair. *Stats: **+50% goo. **+4 player movespeed **+4 jump power **+4 movement collection **Passive Ability: Goo Trail; every flower you step on has goo laid on it. Mask Mods Whitemagnet.png|White Linking Mask (Credits to JesseTheBeast for picture). Redmagnet.png|Red Linking Mask (Credits to JesseTheBeast for picture). Bluemagnet.png|Blue Linking Mask (Credits to JesseTheBeast for picture). Gumymcannon.png|Gummy Cannon Mask (Credits to JesseTheBeast for picture). Presentmask.png|Gift Box Mask (Credits to JesseTheBeast for picture). Sunmask.png|Beam Mask (Credits to JesseTheBeast for picture). White Linking Mask *Attaches a small white magnet to your mask. *Costs: 200,000,000 honey, 50 enzymes, 50 oil, 15 glitter. *Bought in the Mountain Top Shop. *Stats: **x1.25 white pollen. **Any white tokens that can be collected by a token link that are within 3 flowers of you are immediately collected. Red Linking Mask *Attaches a small red magnet to your mask. *Costs: 200,000,000 honey, 50 enzymes, 50 red extracts, 15 glitter. *Bought in the Red HQ. *Stats: **x1.25 red pollen. **Any red tokens that can be collected by a token link that are within 3 flowers of you are immediately collected. Blue Linking Mask *Attaches a small blue magnet to your mask. *Costs: 200,000,000 honey, 50 blue extracts, 50 oil, 15 glitter. *Bought in the Blue HQ. *Stats: **x1.25 blue pollen. **Any blue tokens that can be collected by a token link that are within 3 flowers of you are immediately collected. Gummy Cannon Mask *Attaches a small gummy cannon to your mask. *Costs: 2,500,000,000 honey, 150 glue, 75 red extracts, 75 red extracts, 75 glitter. *Bought in Gummy Bear's Lair. *Stats: **x1.15 goo. **Every 15-20 seconds shoots out a gumdrop into the field you're in. (Will count towards Gummy Mask's Passive Ability). Gift Box Mask *Attaches a small present to your mask. *Costs 1,000,000,000 honey, 50 glue, 100 red extracts, 20 glitter, 30 oil. *Bought in Ace Shop. *Stats: **x1.1 loot luck. **Every 45-60 seconds, gives you a reward. ***Rewards include: 1 treat, 1 strawberry, 1 blueberry, 1 sunflower seed, 1 pineapple, or 1 gumdrop. Rare rewards include: 1 red extract, 1 blue extract, 1 oil, 1 enzyme, or 1 glue. Beam Mask *Attaches a small sun to your mask. *Costs 2,500,000,000 honey, 50 glitter, 50 enzymes, 50 oil, 100 photon shards. *Bought in Ace Shop. *Stats: **+5% instant conversion. **Every 15-20 seconds, sends down a beam of light (exactly the same as a beam from Photon Bee's Beamstorm ability) that doubles and instantly converts all pollen from the flower you're standing on. Minor Changes/Additions *New Gummy Bee ability: Gumdrop; Gives 1 gumdrop (+1 per level). If gifted, has a 0.8% chance of giving 1 glue (no extra glue for extra levels). *Tabby Love now gives 100x honey (x represents tabby love count) per token. *All flowers touched by Stump Snail get covered in goo. Category:Blog posts